


Number Seven

by FaithfulDarkness_02



Series: Pieces [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben's death, Child Neglect, Diego Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Hurt Vanya Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithfulDarkness_02/pseuds/FaithfulDarkness_02
Summary: The forgotten Number Seven. The neglected sibling of the famous Umbrella Academy. She was able to defend herself with Five's unwavering support behind her. But after Five disappeared, she began to crack under the pressure and harsh words of her other siblings. The only thing that was keeping her from shattering was her brother, Ben, and his unconditional love for his sister...but then she lost him too.Ben's death pushes Seven over the edge to finally stand against her expected place in her father's narrative. She refuses to be another number.
Relationships: Grace Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves
Series: Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204847
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Number Seven

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I thought I should apologize beforehand for the cringe that is my story. Also if I had made a mistake please let me know so I can fix it. lastly please enjoy my story. (/^▽^)/
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own any of The Umbrella Academy characters.

The air was humid and cold from the pouring rain outside as she waited for her brother to come home. Seven stops playing her violin and anxiously looks at the clock on the wall.  _ “They should be home by now,” _ she thought to herself. 

“Dear, are you stopping for tonight?” her mother voiced sweetly to her.

Seven flinched before turning around to face her mother. Grace Hargreeves, the nanny created by her father, Reginald Hargreeves, to take care of  **his children.** Because doing it himself was below him and a waste of his time. Yes, she was created but she was as human as the rest of us. Here was her kind, supportive, loving Mother patiently waiting for her to reply. Seven thought about telling her she was done for tonight, but saw her eyes flicker with sadness.

“ No, I was just taking a short break. Did you have any requests?” she asked her quietly.

Her mom thought for a moment before answering her “Can you play me the piece you were working on yesterday? I believe you were practicing the second movement of Concerto in D Major, Ludwig van Beethoven ”

Seven smiled softly before she placed her violin back on her shoulder and lifted her bow to play. After an hour of performing for her mother, Seven heard the practice room door open to reveal Pogo. Before she could recognize the emotion on his face, smiled excitedly and ran past him towards the front door. She made it to the top of the stairs leading to the entrance, when she felt something wrong. The smile faded when she only saw her father and only four of her siblings. She scanned the group as dread quickly filled her. “ _ He’s not there… Where is he?” _ her mind panicked. None of her siblings looked at her or even acknowledged her.Her breath stilled when she felt Pogo’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Go get cleaned up. You’re all filthy. Pogo follow me.,” was all their father said before he made his way to his office with Pogo trailing behind him.

“Where is Six?” Seven whispered to her siblings as they passed her silently. _ They weren’t answering her. Why weren’t they answering her! Where is he? _ She felt her panic bubble up the surface and her mind refused to settle at their lack of response. Her anxiety crawled its way up her throat until she couldn't hold it back any longer. 

“Where is Ben!” she pleaded.

She didn’t get another sentence in before she felt pain just above her collarbone. She muffled her cries with her hand as she dropped to her knees. Seven couldn’t hear the heavy footsteps coming towards but she felt someone forcing her chin upwards. She blinked away her tears so she could see Number Two, Diego, right in her face looking at her with pure hatred. 

“Don't you dare say his name,” he hissed at her. “You don't deserve to say his name! I don't even know why you live here, you are not one of us! You don’t go out in the field, train, or put your life in danger! You don’t belong in this family! You’re just useless little Number Seven! You’re just  **ordinary** !” he shouted at her. 

She felt his raw anger shoot through her like a vicious wave. He didn’t bother with her response and stormed upstairs. She was there on her knees, in shock of what had just happened. Her eyes looked at her other siblings for something, anything, but she only found faces of sadness, disgust, and anger. Not at what he had done to her, but at what she had done to them. They glanced at her one last time before they continued on their way. The throbbing pain of her wound had forced her back into reality. She tried as hard as she could to stop the tears in her eyes from falling, but they fell anyway. Everything around her started to blur together and ring, then everything went black. 

Seven woke up hours after the incident that had happened with Diego. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed when she felt a sharp pain. She let out a wince as she gripped her left collarbone. Confusion swept through her until she recalled everything that had happened. Her eyes started to water but she quickly blinked them away and looked up at her surroundings. She knew if she wanted answers the only way she was going to get it was to ask the one she was scared of the most, her father. Her body trembled involuntarily at the thought of facing her Father in his study but she needed to know. She closed her eye and took a deep breath to calm her anxiety. Opening her eyes once more, she made her way towards the study with a new found determination. 


End file.
